A method for producing fiber-reinforced plastic components is provided, in particular a method for producing components from thermoplastic fiber-reinforced plastic, formed from fiber tapes that are impregnated with a matrix material.
Fiber-reinforced plastic components have a structure from reinforcement fibers, wherein the structure from reinforcement fibers is embedded in a plastic matrix material. A multi-layer fiber structure having fiber directions which are disposed so as to be tailored to requirements in terms of load as far as possible is often required for comparatively complex components of a comparatively high grade. Impregnated thermoplastic fiber tapes are used as the primary material for the production mentioned. Such fiber tapes are usually composed of a single-layer tape-shaped basic fiber structure which is already impregnated with the required matrix material. Such fiber tapes are available as material on rolls, for example. A possibility for producing such impregnated fiber tapes is described in publication DE 42 18 434 A1, for example.
It is known for multi-layer rectangular sheets which serve as semi-finished products for further processing to be produced from impregnated fiber tapes of this type. Publication US 2011/0111168 A1 describes how multi-axial planar sheets which have a strength that is as direction-independent as possible and which can be stored and further processed at a later point in time can be made from such fiber tapes.
According to the prior art, the semi-finished products are further processed by static pressing in a batch process, wherein the sheets for consolidation are in each case placed individually into a press. This has the disadvantage that the throughput of sheets produced in a unit of time drops. Furthermore, the sheets according to the prior art are conveyed in and out only manually.
It is an object to be achieved by one or more embodiments to provide a method for producing components from thermoplastic fiber-reinforced plastic, formed from impregnated fiber tapes, by means of which method the throughput of the semi-finished products during consolidation can be increased, and by means of which method time and/or costs can thus be saved.
This and other objects are achieved by a method according to embodiments of the invention.
According to one embodiment, in the case of a method for producing components from thermoplastic fiber-reinforced plastic, a multiplicity of semi-finished products which each have a plurality of non-consolidated layers of fiber tapes impregnated with a matrix material are produced. The semi-finished products preferably each have a plurality of layers of fiber tapes, wherein a multiplicity of fiber tapes that are disposed beside one another are disposed in each layer, wherein the fiber tapes within one layer can be oriented in an identical or dissimilar manner. The fiber tapes preferably have a single-layer tape-shaped basic fiber structure from fibers, wherein the basic fiber structure is impregnated with a matrix material. The fiber tapes can also be referred to as UD tapes.
The fibers of fiber tapes of neighboring layers within a semi-finished product can be oriented in a dissimilar manner, for example. Preferably, the fiber tapes are initially interconnected only by localized connections such as, for example, spot welds. The semi-finished products are thus available as non-consolidated semi-finished products. That is to say, the individual layers of the semi-finished products, prior to the consolidation process, are not interconnected across the entire area thereof. The semi-finished products here and hereunder can also be referred to as layups. Furthermore, the individual non-consolidated semi-finished products are preferably available in a singularized form, that is to say that the semi-finished products are not interconnected.
The fibers of the impregnated fiber tapes are preferably uni-directional endless fibers. The fibers can be carbon fibers, glass fibers, aramid fibers, basalt fibers, or natural fibers, for example. The matrix material is preferably a thermoplastic material, for example PEEK, PEKK, PP, PE, PPS, TPE, or a polyamide.
After the multiplicity of semi-finished products have been produced, the semi-finished products are disposed in a consolidation installation in such a manner that the semi-finished products are in direct mutual contact. In other words, the semi-finished products after being disposed in the consolidation installation contact one another at least partially. In particular, each semi-finished product after being disposed in the consolidation installation should be in direct contact with at least one further semi-finished product. Preferably, with the exception of the first and the last semi-finished product that are disposed in the consolidation installation, all further semi-finished products are in direct contact with two other semi-finished products, wherein the two other semi-finished products contact the respective semi-finished product on two mutually opposite sides. The throughput of the semi-finished products during consolidation can be advantageously increased by the arrangement within the consolidation installation as has been described.
After the semi-finished products have been disposed in the consolidation installation, the semi-finished products are consolidated by means of the consolidation installation, wherein the semi-finished products during consolidation are at least partially interconnected. For example, the semi-finished products can bond with one another by virtue of fusing which results from a thermal input by the consolidation installation, for example.
After the consolidation procedure, the interconnected semi-finished products are separated by means of a separation device. After separation, the semi-finished products thus are again present in a singularized form. The separation device can be embodied as a cutter, a circular cutter, a scissor device, a laser, an ultrasonic blade, or an oscillating blade, for example.
According to a further embodiment, the semi-finished products during consolidation are moved through a multiplicity of heating zones within the consolidation installation in a continuous or quasi-continuous process. For example, the consolidation installation can be configured as a combined pressing and heating installation, in particular as a dual-belt press or an interval heating press, respectively. The consolidation installation preferably has two endless belts and the semi-finished products during consolidation are guided through the individual heating zones between the two endless belts. The endless belts are preferably from steel. Alternatively, the endless belts can also include polytetrafluoroethylene, or can be composed of polytetrafluoroethylene. The consolidation installation preferably has a multiplicity of heating zones. The heating zones herein preferably have dissimilar temperatures. For example, the consolidation installation can include a first heating zone which has a temperature of approximately 100° C., a second heating zone which has a temperature of approximately 380° C., and a third heating zone which has a temperature of approximately 60° C. The first, the second, and the third heating zones are preferably disposed in a directly sequential manner, wherein the second heating zone is disposed between the first and the third heating zones.
According to a further embodiment, the disposing of the semi-finished products in the consolidation installation is carried out in a fully automated manner. For example, one or a plurality of robots can grip the semi-finished products and dispose the latter in the consolidation installation. The consolidation installation can have an infeed unit, for example, which can be configured as a conveyor belt, for example, and which can infeed the semi-finished products to the actual pressing and heating installation. The robot or robots, respectively, can grip the semi-finished products by means of vacuum suction pads or needle grippers, for example, and place the semi-finished products into the consolidation installation or the infeed unit of the consolidation installation, respectively. Precise and repetitively accurate disposing of the semi-finished products can be performed by means of the automated handling.
According to a further embodiment, prior to consolidation, in each case one or a plurality of external insert elements are disposed between two directly neighboring semi-finished products. The external insert elements in each case in terms of the shape thereof are preferably adapted to the directly neighboring semi-finished products. For example, two semi-finished products that are disposed so as to be in direct mutual contact can configure a gap in which one or a plurality of external insert elements can be disposed. It may be in particular that the mutually disposed semi-finished products have partially curved lateral faces such that it is impossible for the semi-finished products to be disposed having direct mutual contact in such a manner that a gap between the semi-finished products can be avoided. Problems such as a loss in pressure by virtue of gaps between the semi-finished products, for example, that arise during consolidation can be prevented by the disposing of one or a plurality of external insert elements. The external insert elements preferably have a spacing from the semi-finished products of at most 5 mm. Alternatively, the external insert elements can contact directly the semi-finished products. The external insert elements preferably have a thickness which differs from the thickness of the semi-finished products by at most 1.5 mm, wherein the thickness of the semi-finished products is understood to be the extent of the semi-finished products perpendicular to the disposal direction of the individual layers of fiber tapes.
According to a further embodiment, the semi-finished products have a frame shape having at least one clearance. The clearance preferably extends from a surface of a semi-finished product to the opposite surface of the semi-finished product. The clearance is laterally delimited preferably on all sides by the non-consolidated fiber tapes of a semi-finished product. According to a preferred embodiment, prior to consolidation of the semi-finished products, in each case one internal insert element is disposed in the clearances of the semi-finished products. On account thereof, it can be achieved that semi-finished products that are provided with clearances can also be consolidated, since there is no longer the risk during the consolidation procedure of the pressure that is created during consolidation dropping as a result of the process. Moreover, a saving in terms of material can be achieved by producing consolidated semi-finished products having clearances, since frame-shaped semi-finished products can be produced without inboard regions having to be cut out from the semi-finished products after a consolidation procedure.
According to a further embodiment, the internal insert elements are disposed in the clearances in a fully automated manner. For example, the internal insert elements can be disposed in the clearances by means of one or a plurality of robots. The robot or robots, respectively, can have vacuum suction pads or needle grippers, for example, or other gripping elements, by way of which the internal insert elements can be gripped and positioned in the clearances. Precise and repetitively accurate inserting of the internal insert elements can be advantageously achieved by way of the automated handling by means of one or a plurality of robots.
According to a further embodiment, the internal insert elements are removed from the clearances after consolidation of the semi-finished products. The removing of the internal insert elements can be performed prior to or after separation of the semi-finished products that due to the consolidation procedure are interconnected, for example. The removing of the internal insert elements from the clearances is preferably carried out by means of one or a plurality of robots in a fully automated process.
According to a further embodiment, the internal insert elements are fixedly connected to a belt of the consolidation installation. For example, the internal insert elements can be fixedly connected to an endless belt of the consolidation installation, or to an endless belt of the dual-belt press, respectively. The internal insert elements can be welded to the belt of the consolidation installation, for example. In the case of this embodiment, the semi-finished products can be retrieved from the consolidation installation after the consolidation procedure in such a manner that the semi-finished products are retrieved from the endless belt, for example in a fully automated process by means of one or a plurality of robots. As a result, the clearances of the semi-finished products are free of the internal insert elements, and the internal insert elements remain fastened to the endless belt of the consolidation installation.
According to a further embodiment, the internal insert elements in terms of the shape and/or size thereof are adapted to the respective clearances. Preferably, the internal insert elements after being disposed in the clearances have on all sides a spacing from the semi-finished products of at most 5 mm. The internal insert elements preferably have a thickness that differs from the thickness of the semi-finished products by at most 1.5 mm.
According to a further embodiment, the internal insert elements and/or external insert elements are configured as insert sheets or as insert panels, respectively. For example, the internal insert elements and/or the external insert elements can comprise polytetrafluoroethylene or another high-temperature resistant thermoplastic material, or be composed thereof. Alternatively, the internal insert elements and/or external insert elements can comprise aluminum, an aluminum alloy, rubber, or silicone, or be composed of aluminum, an aluminum alloy, rubber, or silicone.
According to a further embodiment, at least one semi-finished product has a plurality of inboard clearances, wherein, prior to consolidation, in each case at least one internal insert element is disposed in each of the clearances.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.